<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen into Sin by demiclar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181691">Fallen into Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar'>demiclar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destcember 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destcember 2020, Destcember day 17, Edon gets kidnapped, then proceeds to question his outlook on life, they've come to bargain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edon awakes after being kidnapped by the House of Devils.</p><p>[Part one of Fallen into Sin]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destcember 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fireteam Aadya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen into Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edon peeled open his eyes to darkness. Below him, he could feel he was laying on some sort of bed, thick furs and blankets cushioning a large cot holding him a foot or so off the ground. He almost mistook it for his own bed, but the cot was too large to be his own, and the room was colder than his and Amaya’s room was, warmed by their body heat and a little space heater Amaya had bought them. This room was cold, and smelled of earth, reminding him of underground caverns. He raised his right hand to find the wall beside him, feeling the wall to be made of smooth stone. He let his arm drop, pushing his head down into the little pillow below him as he grimaced in pain. Slowly, he rolled over onto his right side, his teeth grit as he pushed himself to sit up, dropping his feet onto the padded ground below. His left hand rose up to cover a wound on his torso, over his ribs on his right side. He thought he’d been stabbed, but he couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the pain, he blinked his eyes quickly in an effort to adjust them to the lack of light in the room, his eyes eventually settling on a red house banner set upon the wall to his right. He recognized the sigil of the House of Devils. He hadn’t been kidnapped may times, but despite the stab wound he’d received, this was seeming to be the most pleasant of his kidnapping experiences. But the Fallen had his Ghost, and that was something he could not forgive, even if he could forgive them for attacking him and knocking him out before taking him to…wherever he was now.</p><p> </p><p>Directly in front of him, his eyes were adjusting to allow him to make out a curved door, light visible in the cracks around its frame. It was a thin archway, seeming to have been carved directly from the stone wall and hinged and bolted into the wall. Whatever this cave was, it was beginning to seem too…perfect to be naturally formed. Still, he couldn’t waste time wondering about it. The Fallen had his Ghost. He had to make sure he was alright.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved himself to his feet, using the wall behind him to steady himself, bracing an arm against it until he was sure he wasn’t going to fall over from the flood of blood away from his head, and from the pain roaring in all his injuries. Once he was steady, he limped towards the door, reaching it and finding a handle just a bit above where he might find one on a regular City door. The Fallen were taller than him, of course. He drew the door open, light filling the room, thankfully not bright enough to disorient him, though he did have to squint against it a little.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the door, two Vandals stood guard, one on either side of him. They glanced to him as the door opened, but neither drew their weapons. They were both dressed in red and white armor, with scarlet cloaks on their backs, and dual shock blades at their waists. Edon recognized them to be House of Devils, their cloaks bearing the additional marking that identified them as part of the offshoot branch of the House that held the space beyond the wall, locked forever in combat with Edon and the Titan orders of the City, desperate to gain territory that could win the Fallen the additional resources they wished for, or the space the Guardians wished for to clear their enemies from their doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>The Vandals looked him up and down, and he them. He was unarmed, but it wasn’t as though he could not fight, but they seemed to relax when he didn’t move to attack them during the long moments they examined one another. Finally, the one on the right beckoned him with one of its lower hands. He rasped a word in the Eliksni language that Edon could only assume communicated that he was to follow, for he beckoned with his hand again before turning and walking down the hallway to their right. Edon glanced briefly towards the other Vandal before following.</p><p> </p><p>The Vandal led him down a long, dimly lit corridor, passing numerous doors on either side, all of them like the one he’d come from. He began to wonder if this area served as some sort of officer’s quarters for the Fallen, because the room he’d been contained in certainly couldn’t have belonged to a lowly Dreg.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Vandal stopped in front of him, and he turned to a door to their left.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ha fres.” </em>The Vandal rasped, knocking one of his fists against the stone door.</p><p> </p><p>Edon wasn’t fluent in the Eliksni language, he’d learned some of it, but he wracked his brain for the meaning of the words. <em>Ha </em>referred to an enemy or foe, likely himself, and <em>fres</em>…meant to free, to release from confines. The foe has been freed? He wasn’t sure that was right, certainly not with the Vandal’s beside him, the second one having followed behind him. He felt like a prisoner, not an enemy that had been freed.</p><p> </p><p>The door snapped open before he could think on it further, and he physically jolted as a massive, snarling Fallen emerged from it, maskless, bearing its fangs at the Vandal below.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>En! Er ki ge han.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Edon hadn’t even begun to gather the meaning of the words until the Vandal was lowering his head and speaking words Edon didn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>They are a powerful kell…ally?</p><p> </p><p>He looked to the massive Fallen again. Was this the Archon that led the House of Devil’s forces here? Had it just referred to him as an ally? An equal?</p><p> </p><p>The Vandal stepped aside when the Archon snarled at it, and the Archon gestured for Edon to follow him into the room, finding it to be a sort of war room. Within the room, five Captains stood before a large table on which a large, handmade map of the city and its surrounding fronts had been painted, careful enough to show every building on each front in their precise locations. Edon stared down at it in wonder before he looked to the Captains around the table, and to the Servitor tucked in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Three of the Captains were snarling at him, their hands clearly itching to grip their weapons, while the other two studied him cautiously, though not so aggressively. The Archon snarled something at the three glaring at him and they quickly lowered their gazes, or looked away from him. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>“We have…a proposition for you.” One of the captains rasped in English, and Edon jerked his head to them in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The Fallen wanted to bargain with him? Was he even in a position to agree to anything? This went over his head, it would have to go to Zavala, but if the Fallen wanted to bargain, that was good for them. It meant they could reach a peace, maybe strike up a truce with the House of Devils. It wouldn’t be the first time guardians had allied with the Fallen, perhaps it was possible.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ne na dir. Ne shes na de dis. Er kir. Er zes nan, na hus de dre.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The Archon spoke to the Captain in Eliksni, and Edon desperately tried to grasp the meaning of his words to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“We have lost many. We fear House of Devils death. You are strong, could give us safety. With safety, we fight no longer.” The Captain translated roughly, and Edon glanced between the Captain and the Archon in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You…want to stop the fighting?” Edon questioned, then wracked his brain for Eliksni words he could use. “<em>Hus…dres?</em>” Were they surrendering? Did the Fallen even have a word for that? “<em>Bas?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The Eliksni around him recoiled at his choice of words, and he made a hasty step back as one of the glaring Captains slammed a fist on the table and roared as they advanced on him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>En! Dres ba!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Edon held up his hands quickly. He realized just as quickly that he’d called them losers, failures. He knew enough about their history to know they’d already suffered great losses. The Eliksni were prideful people, they wouldn’t take well to being called losers or failures, certainly not in their own language.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said quickly, glancing to the English speaking Captain. “Not <em>ba. </em>I apologize. I’m afraid I don’t know the correct word. I meant no disrespect.”</p><p> </p><p>The Captain turned to the others around it and translated what he had said, using words far too complex for Edon to try to puzzle out. Thankfully, the Captains began to relax, and the Archon nodded to him in what he only hoped was understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“We wish to end the fighting.” The Captain spoke to him at last, and Edon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, as do we, or...my people. I believe it is possible that we could come to an agreement.” He agreed, allowing himself to hope.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain had not even finished translating his words before the explosions started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the Ishtar Collective, I was able to piece together some Eliksni speech. It's a little rough, and I doubt the words I chose really illustrate its likeness, but I hope you enjoy the added little feature. It was fun to explore. I tried to work rough translations into the work as well for convenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>